role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Hedorah (G:L)
Hedorah (ヘドラ Hedora) or RejendoHedora '(レジェンドヘドラ ''Legend Hedora) is an alien pollution kaiju, a comic character, and an RP character used by IForgot. History '''Debut: Odd Recruitment Hedorah traveled with Neo Gyaos to the base of Neo SpaceGodzilla. He was subesquently recruited and given a room. Origin Hedorah is featured in the fourth issue of the miniseries Godzilla: Legends. In this issue, Mechagodzilla is sent to China in pursuit of Godzilla. Once the mech and its crew arrive, they find that the entire area has been destroyed and that the air is full of toxic mist. The source of the devastation is revealed to be Hedorah, who attacks and overwhelms Mechagodzilla. Before Hedorah can destroy Mechagodzilla, Godzilla himself arrives and reluctantly joins forces with his mechanical double against Hedorah. Hedorah puts up a savage fight against the two monsters, but in the end is defeated by their combined might. Hedorah retreats in flight form to seek out a different, less dangerous source of pollutants. Appearance In its microscopic form and Aquatic Stage, Hedorah resembles a tadpole. Its Flying Stage is like a flying saucer, and its Perfect Stage took on a humanoid shape. However, this one has a longer tail and less pronounced legs, and lacks a Landing stage. Instead, he can move like an octopus and flatten or inflate his body, and can squeeze through most spaces. A Black beak can be found under the tentacle-like face-sludge, situated just under the middle of the face. This suggests it may be slightly related to earth octopi. Or maybe not. The beak can be found in all stages. Hedorah's stages also share other multiple common characteristics - all have green, kelp-like surfaces and large, red eyes with green rises. These eyes are positioned so that they blink sideways. Personality Hedorah seems to be primarily driven by instinct and the will to survive, and the horrific death and destruction he causes are mostly derived from his bizarre biological properties rather than any true malice. In fact, he even appears to be carefree, happily sucking up pollutants as he goes along his merry way. He does demonstrate aggression, should he be attacked, but he will also display cowardice. He appears to have an ever-growing intelligence as well. Abilities * Gelatinous Body: '''He can change his body shape at will, and can squeeze through most spaces. * '''Flight: '''He can change into a flight form. In it, he can fly at Mach 5. * '''Swimming: '''He can change into an aquatic form. In it, he can swim at 5 knots. * '''Eye Lasers: '''He can shoot red lasers from his eyes. They have an acidic aftereffect, and create plumes of toxic gas on impact. * '''Toxicity: '''His body can burn the skin of anyone who touches him, and he can hurl highly acidic balls of sludge. * '''Leech: In flight form, he can plunge his beak into his aggressor, and suck the energy out of the opponent to restore his own energy. Trivia * The name 'RejendoHedora' comes from the title of the miniseries, Godzilla: Legends. * His personality is based off of KWC Hedorah's. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Hedorah